A variety of cortical electrode devices, including strip electrodes, are available to be placed upon the surface of the brain for a number of neurological purposes including monitoring brain activity during open brain surgery. Leads extend outward from these electrodes to enable the electrodes to be joined to external devices such as monitoring equipment. This link is usually accomplished through the use of connectors since they are designed to accommodate a plurality of leads needed to electrically communicate with a range of medical equipment located at a distance from the electrodes.
Certain connectors in the prior art have, however, various shortcomings and problems. Some of these devices require multiple parts to achieve connection of each lead to the connector. This adds to the complexity of their operation and makes difficult any attempts at one-handed connection or disconnection. Simplicity in structure and operation is particularly important when considering that repeated connections and disconnections may need to occur during surgery at a time when the surgeon and his staff are already giving attention to a great many other matters. This added complexity in the operational procedures needed to be carried out by one or more medical personnel is therefore a significant shortcoming to use of these connectors.
Maintaining a reliable and constant connection to each electrode device throughout the period of their use is another important consideration. Connectors not providing a definitive visual indication that electrical connection has been accomplished can be problematic. Another concern is that inadvertent disconnection or dislodging of the contact between the connector with the leads from the electrode devices or the unexpected destruction of the connection between the leads and the devices themselves can too often occur. This is a serious problem because, with certain connectors, such events may make it difficult or even impossible for the physician or technician to quickly re-establish a connection between the electrode with the external medical equipment when reliance upon that device, as during surgery, is critical.
Contributing to these difficulties is the absence in most cases of convenient access to the connector being used since these devices are usually located at a distance from the immediate surgical site. A connector that can be mounted in close proximity to the cortical electrodes for immediate accessibility to the surgical staff would then be highly desirable.
This invention addresses many of these problems and shortcomings in a simple and inexpensive manner.